Most conventional load control modules include a test button that permits power switching devices (e.g., relays) located within the load control module to be exercised (i.e., functionally operated) upon operation of the push button.
One of the drawbacks with existing load control modules is such test buttons are located within an enclosure that houses the power switching devices. Since the test button is positioned inside the enclosure, the enclosure must be opened in order to operate the push button.
The need to open the enclosure is undesirable because a potentially unskilled user may be exposed to dangerously high voltage. In addition, a tool is commonly required in order to open the enclosure and expose the push button.